In Paradise, We Wait
by Cereza671
Summary: In a place of sadness and darkness, and a time of lost hope; legends of what used to be, slowly fade away. Love, a word that only exist in fairytales and books, no longer exists. With that, how could there ever be a paradise? How could anyone still believ
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_

**_I do not own Wolf's Rain. Wolf's Rain is an amazing anime that inspired my second Fanfiction "In Paradise, We Wait"._**

**_Claimer_**

**_I do own several new characters. I own the plot and storyline and did not copy anyone else's stories. _**

_**Prologue**_

_**In a place of sadness and darkness, and a time of lost hope; legends of what used to be, slowly fade away. Love, a word that only exist in fairytales and books, no longer exists. With that, how could there ever be a paradise? How could anyone still believe? What was left of the old world, existed in forbidden fairytales told to childeren at night before bed. The nobles had made sure that tales of the old world would be forgotten. In a land once ruled by wolves, existed only hatred and destruction. What was once clear, refreshing water, was now filled with trash and chemicals. No green leaves bathed in sun and danced in the wind. The world was a barren wasteland. Buildings decayed and crumbled through time. It was as if armageddon had finally hit Earth, and the remaining survivors had given up. Paradise was a forgotten dream.**_

**_As a child, I used to be told stories of four great wolves who found the flower maiden and were so close to finding paradise. No one knows if they ever made it, but I believe they did. But nothing stays pure forever. I think they knew that. I was raised by a small group of six. In the world we lived in today, you had to live with a group. You would never survie alone. Akasha, had led the small group from city to city. The others say that her family had been murdered when she and her sister Demona were younger. Her emerald-silver eyes were enhanced with long black eyelashes. Her skin tan and her hair ebony black. Demona, just a year younger then Akasha, was funny and happy, where Akasha was serious and angry all the time. We called her little Akasha, because she had looked exactly like her, but smaller in height. They never talked about what happened all those years ago. _**

**_Axel, a boy just a year older then I, was always the hungry one. His blue eyes always sad, and his voice soft. He had befriended me from the get-go. Jarrel on the other hand, found me to be a burden. His raven black eyes always looking with disgust at me. He had constantly said I was holding the group back and that I was not one of them. He even made it a point to find every excuse in the book why they should leave me out in the wasteland to die. Or worse, leave me in the care of the Nobles. But thankfully, Akasha never listened. But the amount of hate he had for me, could not amount for the love he had for Akasha. Up to this day, his love for her would go unnoticed by the very heart he seeked. He never spoke about it to anyone but Wise. Wise was the oldest of the group, like the grandfather of the group. He had found Akasha and Demona as little girls and raised them. He used to lead the group, but grew too old for the job and passed the job down to Akasha. She loved him like a daughter would for her father and kept him around. His silver hair and hazel eyes spoke volumes on his age. Especially his eyes, as if he had seen the world die too many times. It was from him I learned of the old world. The last of the group was Markus, Demona's "boyfriend". He had made claim on her the day he first met her. He had even asked permission to have her hand in future marrige. Akasha had thought it a good idea to have him be with her sister, but never believed in making that choice for her. Demona detested him, just as much as Jarrel detested me. _**

**_The group, with the exception of Jarrel, had always made me feel like I was one of them. But something about them always stood out, and I never could tell what it was. Like they all new something I didn't. But I tried so hard to fit in with them regardless. Of course I did, it was natural for me to believe they were my family. Despite the hard times going on, I enjoyed every moment I shared with them. _**

**_Before I forget, let me introduce myself properly. Silly me, I always forget to do that. Demona says that it's a rude habit I have to break. My name is Alina, I'm fifteen and baby of the group that raised me. Not much is remembered about my life before the gang, but it doesn't matter eleven years with them made me feel like I had always been with them. Everyone except for Wise had dark hair, while I had platinum pinkish blonde hair. Axel used to tease me and call me Pinky when we were little, but not any more. While their eyes varied in different colors, mine were almost violet. I guess I was different from them. But in a time like this, did it really have to matter?_**


	2. Ch1 Fallen Cities

**Ch.1-Fallen Cities**

_**Free World:**_

**Free World, a desert ghost town; used to be a world of great beauty and power. Its streets were once filled with busy crowds and laughter. Some what like modern day New York City. No one bothered anyone, and there wasn't a single noble in sight. Of course that was how the city had earned its name.**

**Two brothers, Symian and Danyael, founded Free World. Both were greatly inspired by the tale of four wolves and a flower maiden who tried to find paradise. Not once did they let their mission down. Free World stood for the spirits of the four wolves who never gave up. But that was just a fairytale told by the elders. In the center of the city there was a large ivory marble statue of four wolves, each facing different directions, like a compass, with a beautiful maiden in the center. She was said to be the flower maiden that would open the gates to paradise. On the statue was a golden plaque that simply read: _In Paradise, We Wait . . ._**

**But then, war broke out towards the East of Free World, in a city called Hope's Light. Hope's Light was a city filled with rich society. Where everybody was somebody in high society. From business tycoons to Nobles. A man whose hair was just as dark as his black suit ruled the North of Hope's Light. They called him Darcia, Lord Darcia III. He had come from a long line of Darcias and their traits had not faltered. A beautiful woman with long greenish blonde hair had ruled the South of Hope's Light. Her beauty had been unsurpassed but it was only skin deep. She went by the name of Lady Jagara. The rivalry between the two was built on great hate for the other. But what exactly had happened had been forgotten along with the old world. The city to the West of Free World was called Fighter's Mark. The people there consist of the lower class. From Street gangs to single mothers working more jobs then their deadbeat ex-husbands or boyfriends. A noble couple that filled their people with false hope and empty promises had led them. They were so powerful that no one dared stand up against them; leaving the city in the state it was in.**

**The battle for Hope's Light had moved over to Free World. Within a few days the city had fallen to the hands of the nobles, and was destroyed. Chaos had erupted between the nobles. Corruption and disloyalties fueled the anger and hatred that already existed. The beautiful statue had been destroyed. The only thing left of it was the plaque.**

**A concentration camp was built in Free World, made especially just for wolves and those who opposed the nobles. Wolves of course was said to not exist any more, but Darcia had an all seeing eye that could point out who the wolves were. Wolves were captured, placed in the camp and exterminated. The blood of thousands had spilled into the streets, a symbol significant to the lost hope. All who were never captured, got away and fled for their lives, remaining in hiding for as long as possible. Talk of paradise was forbidden. Hope did not exist. Sometimes it felt like things would be better off the way the cities were; destroyed, broken, and barren.**

**...A/N Yes, I know it's short. The Prologue and the first chapter basically talk about what has happened after the Wolf's Rain series. Obviously, some of the characters have been reborn and there is a hint that someone had lived to tell the stories of Kiba and his pack. The prologue introduces some of the new characters and the first chapter basically introduces the three main cities that the story takes place in.**

**This is my second fan fiction and I will admit the first couple of chapters might be a little dark. Don't worry my next chapters will be longer, promise! Please feel free to review; I'll even take the bad ones. I hope you enjoy...**


	3. Ch2 Friends or Foes

**Ch.2 Friend or Foe?**

"Run Toboe! Faster!" Tsume barked. Toboe's hind legs began to grow tired and it started to slow him down. Tsume growled in frustration and barked at the pup again. Tsume thought after fifteen years, he would not have to tell Toboe what to do anymore. He was getting too old for this. From his peripherals, he could see Blue and Hige now joining the rest of the group.

"Just like the old days right Tsume?" Hige laughed as if everything was a joke to him. He could hear the sound of their pursuers behind them coming up quickly.

"Yeah. . .sure." Tsume growled as the sound of the soldiers grew closer to them.

"Quick in here!" Kiba shouted from up ahead of them. He turned right towards a group of humans by a rusty old garbage can and jumped into a hole big enough to fit all of them in wolf form and still keep them hidden.

As the rest of the group neared the hiding spot a fire was shot and almost scratched Tsume, he could hear the buzz of the bullet lightly scathe his arm. In a fit of anger, Tsume told the others to go ahead as he turned back and bit the soldier who shot him, dead in his throat, ripping out a large junk leaving him to bleed to death. Thankful that all the other soldiers were still behind, he turned back and joined his weird but faithful pack.

"Oh my god they killed Marty!" One of the soldiers cried as they drew closer.

"Which way did they go?" Another asked.

Tsume and the pack watched as the small group of soldiers blindly rand past them. They remained like that for a few seconds, slowly and cautiously breathing. Kiba's eyes remaining on the outside of the whole. As their leader he had to protect them, especially Blue.

"Is-Is it safe now?" Toboe asked hiding behind the older wolves. Tsume could literally smell the fear radiating off of the pup. Fifteen years, and he was still acting like a pup. Finally Kiba sighed and looked at them.

"No. . .not yet." He replied. They remained their for another ten minutes, turns out the soldiers decided to look else where because they were now backtracking their way to the rest of their convoy. But as the wolves silently waited, a small light beamed on Toboe's eyes and he noticed another opening that must have been blocked off by a crate but was now moved.

"Hey guys! This way." Toboe whispered excitedly rushing out of the whole.

"Toboe wait!" Tsume hissed rushing after him. But from what Kiba and the rest saw, it was for now, safe. From the looks of the over crowded supermarket and lively faces, not all life had given up; it looked how it did fifteen years ago. When they had first met Cheza. As they walked around the market place, Hige could not help but pickpocket a few items for the pack and Blue. A few clothes here and their and some food.

"Keep your eyes and ears open Toboe." Tsume ordered, if he was going to act like a pup, he'd treat him like one. Toboe did what he was told regardless while wondering why the market looked like it had not been ransacked by the troops yet.

Blue held a hand to her currently flat stomach. She hoped they would hurry and find paradise soon. For the sake of her unborn children; and Hige's as well. She did not want to hold the pack back from moving faster, but then again she knew they would never leave her behind. All in all she was overly ecstatic, her eyes bluer then blue.

Kiba on the other hand observed the surroundings sternly. That is when it hit him, the light sweet perfume caught his attention before he even knew where it came from. From what he could see, it caught the attention of his friends as well, especially since their noses were so high in the air. He prayed to God it was Cheza. It had to be her. The pack ran towards the sweet scent and let it linger in their nostrils a little longer. Just until they reached their target. Finally spotting a crowd where the smell floated around strongly, they knew they arrived. Tsume was the first to start pushing his way through.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna' do about it old man?" A girl's voice rang out loudly. Finally the pack reached the small clothing cart where a small crowd formed to watch the scene. What they saw before them, they could not believe their eyes. Arguing with an old, old man was a young girl in a tight spaghetti strapped tank top showing off her mid-drift and a wolf tattoo along the side of her right rib going down like a sash to the left side of her body. They noticed that the tattoo started at her left collar bone and extended from the back wrapping around her. It was a tribal wolf pattern, twisting around like a vine. Tsume recognized it right from somewhere. She wore tight dark blue denims so he wasn't exactly sure if this was the same tattoo he thought of.

Her skin was snow white and her hair a platinum pink, her hair long up to her waist, when tied up in the high ponytail that it was in. Her eyes though were a red violet color. Could it really be Cheza?

"Stupid little girl! I know you stole from me!" The old man shouted back, unaware of the growing crowd and fast whispers of.

"Does he know what he is doing?" An onlooker asked her friend.

"I sure don't want to be in his shoes." A man by Blue whispered.

"Prove it!" She dared boldly trying to yank her right wrist free. _No this was not their Cheza_, Kiba thought to himself. It could not be her. She was much taller then Cheza and her facial features much different. But before Kiba could continue in his train of thought, he heard the pink hair girl gasp and then the cry escape from the lips of the old man.

"Tsume!" Toboe gasped. Kiba's head snapped up quickly and he saw what had happened. Tsume was holding onto the old man's raised left arm tightly, crushing his wrists effortlessly.

"I don't care how old or who you are. I don't care what this girl's crime is, but I will not have you lay a hand on her." Tsume growled dangerously, watching some of the crowd, including the old man, shriek away in fear.

"Tsume." Kiba warned in a low tone. Last thing they needed was more attention drawn their way.

"Take your business elsewhere old man." Tsume demanded. The old man quickly grabbed his cart and left. One look from Tsume sent the rest of the crowd away as well. After the crowd had disbursed it was just the pack and this girl who eyed them untrustingly. Her bangs loosely covered her left eye, but her eyes still attempted to burn right through them. She eyed them individually, from Toboe all the way to Blue, then shifting back to Tsume.

Tsume's gaze remained just as strong as hers. For the whole time she was their he was trying to place where he had recognized her from. Finally realization hit him hard, and it settled in his face. It was her scent that reminded him of someone. But it sure as hell was not Cheza.

The silhouette if a woman standing next to the girl only confirmed his suspicions. Tsume looked at the women with a shocked expression. How long had it been? memories flooded his thoughts, and from the look of hate in this woman's eyes, she recognized him too. The woman and the girl were soon joined by five other people. One other woman who looked like the first but smaller, two men about Tsume's age and an older man. They each stared Tsume down trying to intimidate him.

But fortunately Kiba stood by Tsume. Kiba knew this was their territory, but he would not have them try to intimidate his friends. Soon Kiba's eyes fell on the second woman, who in turn shamelessly blushed under his gaze. But to her disdain, one of the other men had blocked Kiba's view from her. From behind him she peeked over and smiled a sweet small smile at him in return.

"Let's go." The first woman ordered, automatically showcasing authority. She immediately began to turn and leave and the others soon followed after her. All except the young girl of course. Kiba noticed that all the others had the same tattoo as she did. The second woman put a hand on the girl.

"Alina, let's go. It'd be best not to piss her off. Not right now." She said but not before sending Tsume a look of disgust.

"Right. . ."Alina said hesitantly. But before leaving, she gave Tsume a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, " Thanks. They always said I should never rely on anyone else for help and that I need to stand my ground. I was so scared, no one else would have done that for me." Then ran off with the rest of her group.

Once they were all gone, the group was left in wonder, especially at Tsume's actions.

"She wears the scent of Cheza. . ."Kiba stated simply after ten minutes of silence and being motionless.

"Tsume. . .who were they?" Toboe asked still confused.

"That woman, the one they all followed, you know her don't you?" Blue asked, understanding in her eyes.

"I know _of_ her." Tsume replied irritated. He then turned to leave.

"Who is she?" Hige asked not letting him off the hook that easy.

"Akasha. Now lets go." Tsume tried hard not to bark. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible, get some breath air and then hunt her down.

"We'll need to find some shelter." Kiba pointed out as he continued to take the lead.

The market area was beginning to clear out, from what the gang heard during their short time there, there was a set curfew. For some reason though, although the sun was descending, it was extremely hot.

"Yeah, I'm- I mean me and Blue are starving. I got all this food waiting to be eaten. Little did they know, they would see the group soon after.

"There!" Blue shouted pointing at an old blue warehouse on top of a hill.

"We'll go during night fall so nobody can see us." Kiba instructed, leading them back to the hole they literally came from.

Tsume, too distracted at seeing Akasha, had not realized the pack was leaving him. All except Toboe of course.

"Tsume what's the matter with you?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing kid." He lied as he resumed following the pack to their shelter. Toboe stood there for a moment, his head cocked to the left in wonder. He soon then followed. Little did he know, two dark figures were watching him intensely.

* * *

A/N: YAY FINALLY!! I finally was able to update! Please let me know what you think. I know the first two chapters came off as pointless but hey, not everything jumps directly into the plot. Anyway I hope you like this one Ch.4 will be up soon hopefully by the end of today.

P.S. I am also updating my other story Sailormoon: Universal Chaos so look out for that and I will also be putting up my new fa fic Host of Dreams (a fic for Ouran High School Host Club) ENJOY!!


End file.
